


Rey and Ben and a love hotel

by MidnightDoll90



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightDoll90/pseuds/MidnightDoll90
Summary: Rey decides to drag Ben away from his bullshit after they defeat Snoke in the throne room. They lay low in what they come to find outbid a king love hotel until they can decide what to do with their lives. While they're there, will they put it to good use?(Yes. Yes they will, I just needed something resembling a plot. Smut coming soon.)
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Rey and Ben and a love hotel

Rey woke up before Ben. The throne room was a smoky, smoldering wreck. She had to get out of here. She grabbed the remnants of the broken Skywalker lightsaber turned to run, ready to signal Chewie to pick her up, when she stopped. If she looked back now, she'd never be able to leave Ben. She could feel his force signature calling to her, even though he was unconscious. She turned back anyway.  
Chewie had balked at her plan, stealing a First Order shuttle and taking Ben along with her, just the two of of them speeding off to who knows where. He helped her carry him anyway.  
"What if he hurts you when he wakes up?" He'd growled in protest.  
"He might be angry at first, but he won't hurt me. He can't admit it to himself that he wants to be away all of this."  
They carefully picked up Ben and carried him to the shuttle. Rey gently kept a hold on his unconsciousness, keeping him from waking up. They snuck through the corridor to the private hanger as quietly as possible.  
Chewie's voice sounded cautious.  
"I know I can't fix him, Chewie. I want to give him the chance he won't give himself. If I leave him now, I'll always regret it."  
Chewie nodded, and  
"I want him to see that there's another way out."  
As she buckled Ben into a seat, she stopped a flash went through her mind.  
Ben wasn't the only one needing another way out. She saw impending disaster for the resistance fighters, but just maybe, an chance to live another day.  
"Chewie, when you to the base, go to the back of the caves and blast them out. Get everyone out as quick as you can.  
They'll be trapped otherwise."  
Chewie grunted in affirmation, gave Rey a huge hug, and ran back to the Falcon.

Rey got the ship ready to leave. Ben stirred slightly when the engines fired up, but settled back down. They were about an hour into flight when he woke fully.  
Ben woke up with the familiar dread that followed every day, but quickly realized he wasn't within the depths of the first order. He was with Rey. She came back for him, but why? She had every reason to hate him now. Could he even trust her? Hadn't she shown herself to be just another person who wanted to use him for her own means?  
"Is this your plan to drag me back to Luke so we can be a happy family again? So my mother can welcome me back to be executed by the resistance?"  
"I don't want to go back to Luke, or the resistance. It's just us, Ben."  
He didn't know what to say about that. Part of him is relieved, but he's not ready to admit it to Rey.  
I'm not sure what I think of Luke at this point, but you two agree on more than you realize. You know what he said to me? He said it's time for the jedi to end."  
"He what?"  
"Maybe he was right. And maybe you're right too. It's time to try something different. But even then, you wanted to stay where you were so miserable!"  
"I don't have a choice! Do you really think I can go back to my mother after everything I've done?"  
"So you deserve to be consumed by the dark side, then? That's all you're good for? If you truly believe that, I'll turn around right now, and spend whatever time I have left I'm whatever misery you'd have planned for me as your prisoner."  
"I never wanted you as a prisoner, and you had no right to drag me off to who knows where like this!"  
"Call it payback. You're lucky I didn't lock you into your harness, and believe me, I thought about it."  
Ben stood there a moment with his hands in the air, almost comical frustration on his face, and thought better of responding. He flopped down into the seat next to Rey.  
"So what's you're grand plan for our lives on the run, then, huh?"  
"So you don't want to go back?"  
"Maybe. Not yet. Let's see where this takes us."  
It took everything Rey had to suppress her relief.  
"I hadn't thought that far ahead, really. Do you have any ideas?"

draped himself over the back of Rey's seat, trying to get a look at the navigational readouts, his hair tickling the back of her neck.  
"We're close to a hangout that the other knights go to. We could lay low there for a while. It's a hotel, but it's a little... strange. Out of the way though. We can stay long enough to figure out what to do next."  
"So your speeder bike gang buddies won't rat us out?"  
"No promises, but I think we can take them if all else fails. We're a good team, Rey."  
'Did he smile at me?' Rey thought.  
"We might as well try it. I've seen plenty of strange things, Ben. I think I can handle it."  
She let's Ben punch in the coordinates, afterwards she puts as many cloaking codes in place as she can. Hopefully it will hold off anyone looking for them. The exhaustion from the day is getting to them both. They strap into their seats for a rest while the autopilot takes them their destination.


End file.
